Total Drama Pokemon World
by HollyleafTD
Summary: So I saw some crazy episodes of Total Drama, and thought, what if it had Pokemon? what if it had new hosts? So I decided to do that. Lol. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it turns out good.
1. Episode 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Total Drama, or Pokemon, except for my made-up hosts who are not actually real characters in the show.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we were at Pahkitew Island, at which zombie-obsessed freak show named Shawn won the million dollars, and, as far as we know, Dave is still on the island. Which I'm completely okay with. Haha. Anyways, I'm **not **the host this time. We have-

Holly: AM I LATE?!

Chris: No, Holly, as a matter of fact-

Jaye: Am I early, then?!

Roxie: Where's the cast?

Ruby: When does the show start? When do we eat? Oh oh when do we do stuff? (continues asking stupid questions)

Chris: (clenches teeth) Will you STOP interrupting me? And you _are_ early, you weren't supposed to be here until I _finished my sentence. _

(A plane comes and takes Chris to some place, presumably Hawaii, but nobody really knows or cares; Jaye, Roxie, and Ruby start talking really loudly, ticking off Holly)

Holly Okay, just skip to theme song.

_(Theme song)_

Holly: (sighs with relief) Ah, finally, they're quiet. Anyways, our contestants will be arriving soon.

(As soon as she says this, a boat comes to the dock)

Holly: Sigh. As soon as I said it. Anyway, let me introduce Gwen, Heather, Owen, Duncan, LeShawna, Courtney, Ezekiel (who, like Dakota is somehow a normal person again), Noah, Eva, Tyler, and Lindsay. We also have Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent….

Gwen: (is visually mad Trent is here)

Trent: (smiles at Gwen)

Holly: …. And a lot of other people. Oh well, on our next boat, we have a lot more people, so let's just say we have 48 contestants. Oh, and Chef told them about the new hosts, but he is staying. I know, we're not happy either. Anyways, we need to explain this season's purpose.

Anne Maria: So why are we here? I hear we gonna go to some big fancy place with a hair salon.

Cameron: I heard this season has something to do with Pokémon.

**Confessional**

Cameron: I had always heard my friends talking about Pokémon, so I tried playing it, and actually it was fun. I saw that this season said something about Pokémon so I auditioned. But what, I wonder?

**Confessional**

Cody: Yeah, me too.

Holly: Will you let me EXPLAIN?! Yes, it has to do with Pokémon.

**Confessional**

Sierra: I only auditioned because Cody loves Pokemon. I guess I'll start playing it after this season. I know Cody doesn't think of me as his girlfriend, but he WILL after this season. I promise you that. (Grins evilly)

**Confessional**

Holly: Okay, so what we will do is give you a Pokemon, and you'll travel through a region according to your team, and collect badges and Pokemon, blah blah blah, and beat the Elite Four. But the badges have a time limit. Fail to get one in time, and you will suffer a harsh penalty. Harsher than Chris would ever give you. (Grins evilly)

Cody: What kind of penalty? (He looked at Gwen, who has the same confused look.)

Holly: I'm not telling any of you. Now, everyone, get in the portal.

(Nobody moves. Holly gets a harsh look on her face, and pulls out a missile launcher.)

Holly: Get in the portal. NOW.

(Everyone runs scared into the portal)

Holly: I love this job.

(Later, after everyone is transported to a large building)

Roxie: Here is where you will receive your Pokemon. You will see five on the table, and you can only pick _one. _There will be no trading, releasing, or abusing your Pokemon of any kind. Absolutely not. If you are seen doing any of these, then you will go back to the real world, and be catapulted somewhere random.

**Confessional**

Cody: You know, Jolteon has always been my favorite Pokemon, but I feel scared having one as a host. Especially considering one with a temper like Roxie's.

**Confessional**

Ruby: When you pick the Pokemon, I will give you a Pokeball. You may greet your Pokemon, but immediately after that you must put them in their Ball. Any questions?

Mike: If the teams are evenly divided, then not everyone on each team will get one. Will everyone get one, though?

**Confessional**

Noah: You know, everyone calls me cynical, but I have to admit I have always been a Pokemon fan.

Cody: Wait. We're actually getting real live Pokemon? Best. Season. Ever.

**Confessional**

Roxie: Jaye has more upstairs. So yes.

Holly: Okay, first team is Gwen, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Scarlett, Sky, Mike, and Scott. Gwen, you're up.

**So that's the end of Chapter one. Who knows what Gwen will pick? Find out next time on TDPW!**


	2. Episode 2: One tardy and six beginnings!

Holly: Last time on Total Drama….. meeeeh not much really happened.

Roxie: Just a lot of boringness. How stupid. I think the author hasn't had any sleep lately and should try-

Holly: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! (shoots missile at Roxie)

Ruby: (face palms) Just skip to theme song.

(_Theme song) _

Holly: (yawns) Okay, so last time I had slept-

Roxie: See? I told you!

Holly: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! (shoots another missile)

Everyone: O.O

**Confessional**

Gwen: Chef said Holly was only eleven. So how does she have a missile gun?!

**Confessional**

Holly: I forgot to… (yawns) mention you can't break the fourth wall.

**Confessional**

Noah: I know I've said Izzy is crazy. But seriously?

Holly: Ha ha. He doesn't realize I hear every word.

**Confessional**

Holly: (yawns loudly) Alright, so back to the point… Gwen, you need to pick your starter Pokemon. And make it quick.

Gwen: (slowly walks to the table and notices laptops) What are the computers for?

Holly: They (yawns) show you what the particular Pokemon evolves into. If it's more than… (yawns again) one you can scroll it to see the rest (yawns).

Gwen: (opens a laptop) Well, then I guess I choose… this one (points to Noibat who then lands on her head and squeaks. Gwen then attempts to shoo it off but fails and sighs.)

Ruby: (gives her a Pokeball at which she immediately puts Noibat in)

Holly: Ok Gwen go stand on the second mat with a K on it.

Gwen: (does that)

Holly: Ok Cody come get yours.

Cody: Yes! (takes Eevee and hugs it, then Eevee says something happily, then takes a Pokeball from Ruby and goes next to Gwen)

**Confessional**

Cody: (hugs Eevee again)

**Confessional**

Holly: Next is… Izzy.

Izzy: (bounces over to the table and says something nobody understands and takes Fennekin who gives her a stare as if it was insane too)

Holly: O.O Well that just happened. Anyways… next (yawns loudly) is Scott.

Scott: Alright. (looks at Chespin, then Froakie, then Chespin, and this continues for a while before he takes Chespin)

**Confessional**

Scott: What? I couldn't decide.

**Confessional**

Holly: Next person must have Froakie, and that is…. Scarlett.

Scarlett: Yes! (takes Froakie)

**Confessional**

Scarlett: I noticed it had Dark-type. Perfect. Meanwhile, I'm hiding like this again until close to the end, where I'll take over the place again! This time maybe I could flood it.

Holly: Scarlett, no taking over places.

Scarlett: Dang it.

**Confessional**

Holly: JAYE! WE NEED MORE POKEMON! BRING A SET OF KALOS!

Gwen: So that's why there's a K.

Jaye: I'm coming. (Brings back the same five kind of Pokemon)

Holly: Okay… next is Noah.

Noah: (takes Fennekin)

Holly: Good. Nice and quick. Next is Sky.

Sky: (walks over to the Pokemon and looks at Eevee) Aw, you're so cute. I pick Eevee.

Ruby: (gives Sky Pokeball)

**Confessional**

Sky: I think this is a good time to say I know nothing about Pokemon. I've heard Cody does, so that might be helpful for the team. I hope I can win the million this time.

Holly: There is no million dollars.

Sky: What? Then why are we even on the show?

Holly: Because you're competing for _ten _million dollars.

Sky: O.O

**Confessional**

Holly: Okay, Mike. You get to choose from three.

Mike: Okay, I guess.

**Confessional**

Mike: I know nothing about Pokemon.

**Confessional**

Mike: (takes Noibat)

Holly: Okay, then you guys on the mat are Team Kalos. Your first challenge is to get a Gym badge. There will be two girls, named Shauna and Serena; they will give you what you need. Oh, and everyone has to bring a Legendary Pokemon back. Team Kalos, your Legendary will be Diancie.

**Confessional**

Cody: What? But Diancie is impossible to find!

**Confessional**

Holly: Ok so go through the portal.

(they do that)

Holly: Okay, next team is Courtney, DJ, Ella, Anne Maria, Shawn, Sierra, Sammy, and Cameron.

Sammy: Wait… I thought nobody called me Sammy because Amy makes everyone call me Samey.

Holly: Did you think I would be that cruel? Your sister is downright evil.

Sammy: Okay then…

Holly: Alright Courtney, take your Pokemon (yawn).

Courtney: (looks at all the Pokemon) I choose Snivy. It's the only one that looks determined. (Picks up Snivy and puts it in the Pokeball)

Holly: Next is DJ.

DJ: I guess I'll choose… Emolga. (takes Emolga)

Holly: (takes sip of soda) Okay… next is Ella.

Ella: (starts singing and all the Pokemon are happy)

Oshawott: (starts to dance)

Ella: Oh, Oshawott, do you want to be my Pokemon?

Holly: (takes out missile launcher) Get on with it Princess!

Oshawott: (cries happily)

Ella: Oh, then I guess so! (starts singing again)

Holly: (gets ready to shoot missile launcher) Just go get on the mat.

(Later)

Holly: (yawn) Okay, next is Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: All right! (looks at Purrloin and then at Tepig) I'll go with the cat.

Holly: Okay, just go get on the mat. ( Anne Maria does that) Next is Shawn who will have Tepig.

**Confessional**

Shawn: That's what I'm talking about! Those zombies will never kill me now! (Holds up Pokeball) I can burn them to a crisp!

**Confessional**

Holly: Jaye! We need more Pokemon! Set Unova!

Jaye: Coming. (Brings the Pokemon)

Holly: Next is Sierra.

**Confessional**

Sierra: Cody told me his favorite out of those five. I am _so _putting this on my Cody blog!

**Confessional**

Sierra: (Takes Snivy and squeals)

Everyone except for Team Kalos who is in the Pokemon world: O.O

Holly: Sammy, pick one.

Sammy: Umm… I pick Purrloin. Maybe I can have it attack Amy as revenge!

Purrloin: (mews in agreement as if saying "I'd like to do that")

Holly: O.O Okay… Cameron, pick a Pokemon.

Cameron: (chooses Oshawott)

Holly: Okay, you guys on the mat are Team Unova. Like Team Kalos, your first challenge is to get a Gym badge. When you go there will be a boy and a girl named Cheren and Bianca, like before they will give you what you need. Also, the Legendary you need is Victini.

**Confessional**

Cameron: But that's impossible! How are we supposed to get Victini?

**Confessional**

Holly: Now, go!

(They go in quickly)

Holly: Next team is Heather, Owen, Jasmine, Rodney, Dawn, Dakota, Max, and Eva.

(To save time Heather picks Chimchar, Owen picks Munchlax, Jasmine picks Turtwig, Rodney picks Pikachu, Dawn picks Piplup, Dakota picks Pikachu, Max picks Turtwig, and Eva picks Chimchar)

Holly: Okay, (yawn) you guys are team Sinnoh. You have the same challenge. Also, the Professor will give you what you need, so stop by the Lab, and don't forget to catch Shaymin while you're there.

**Confessional**

Dawn: I used to play Pokemon, and I'm pretty sure it was impossible to get Shaymin. (pats Pippy[the name of her piplup] on the head)

**Confessional**

(They go through the portal)

Holly: Next we have Team Hoenn! Team Hoenn consists of Alejandro, Lindsay, Sugar, Zoey, Blainely-

Alejandro: Oh crap really? Why Blainely?

Holly: Her lawyers forced it. Anyways, Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette.

Blainely: Ugh, why am I on the same team as Bridgette?

Katie: Like, OMG Sadie! We're on the same team!

Sadie: I know right? OMG OMG OMG!

Holly: Alejandro gets first pick.

Alejandro: (picks Poochyena for some reason)

Poochyena: (tries to bite Alejandro)

Holly: I was hoping you'd do that! Ha ha!

Alejandro: Why is it attacking me?

Holly: Get over it, _Al_ (snickers). Pick, Lindsay.

Lindsay: I pick this one! It's so cute! (takes Torchic)

Holly: Sugar, take your pick.

Sugar: I'll take this one! (takes Treecko)

Holly: Well, that just happened. Zoey, it's your turn.

Zoey: I pick… Mudkip.

Ruby: (snores then wakes up) Huh? What? Oh, right. (gives Pokeball to Zoey)

Holly: You know what? (pushes Blainely into catapult and throws her through the portal) Katie, you get Ralts.

(Katie takes Ralts)

Holly: Jaye! Another set Hoenn!

Jaye: Would it kill you to say please?

Holly: Sadie, Bridgette, take a pick.

Sadie: OMG like I'm getting the same thing as Katie! (takes Ralts)

Bridgette: I guess I'll choose Mudkip.

Holly: Okay, Team Hoenn, you need to get a Gym badge. Okay basically do what I told Team Sinnoh, except (yawn) you need to catch Jirachi.

**Confessional**

Zoey: Why are they always so hard to get?

**Confessional**

Holly: (takes out missile launcher) Now SCRAM!

(Everyone runs into the portal while Katie and Sadie scream and Alejandro tries to pull Poochyena off his face)

Holly: Okay, next team is Duncan, Trent, Leshawna , Beth, Ezekiel (who, as said before is somehow a normal person again), Staci, Sam, and Tyler.

Roxie: (falls asleep)

Holly: Duncan, it's your pi-

Totodile: (jumps on Tyler's head and bites him causing him to scream loudly)

Duncan: (laughs) I pick that one.

Tyler: (pulls it off his head and gives it to Duncan)

(Trent goes up and takes Cyndaquil who then shoots fire)

Holly: Nice one, Cyndaquil. (takes Pokeball and throws it at Trent)

Trent : (gets hit in the head) What was that for? 

Holly: I don't like you.

(Trent walks away)

Holly: Leshawna, it's your turn.

Leshawna: I pick this one. (takes Eevee who gives her a sassy look)

(Beth comes up without being asked which makes Holly bring out the missile launcher. Beth then takes the Chikorita and then runs to their team's mat and Holly puts the missile launcher away)

Holly: Next person must get that Murkrow and that is… Ezekiel.

(Ezekiel starts to say something but Holly shuts him up with the missile launcher)

Holly: Because I _know _you took my cookie. (puts missile launcher away and takes out metal baseball bat) Do it again. I dare you.

(Ezekiel runs away scared and Holly puts away the baseball bat)

Holly: Jaye! We need another set!

Jaye: Say please or it will be _me _who takes your cookie. (puts down the last Johto set and walks away)

Holly: Okay, it's your turn, Staci.

Staci: My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented turns. Before then, everyone did things at the same time.

Holly: (takes out missile launcher) YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND PICK YOUR POKEMON AND STOP LYING ABOUT WHAT YOUR FAMILY DID OR YOU CAN BE STRANDED IN THE ARTIC OCEAN!

Staci: (keeps blabbering)

(Holly fires three missiles)

Staci: (Shuts up and picks Chickorita)

Holly: Sam you're up.

Sam: (picks Eevee)

Holly: Finally, this is moving a lot quicker! Thank you Sam, you get a cookie. (Gives him a cookie) Okay, last one up is Tyler.

(Tyler takes Cyndaquil)

Holly: (yawns again) I need some freaking sleep! Okay, Team Kanto! Consisting of Dave, Lightning, Brick, Jo, Amy, B, Topher, and Beardo!

(Time-save! Sorry I'm rushed. Dave and Amy pick Squirtle, Lightning picks Machop [no duh], Jo and Topher pick Abra, Brick chooses Bulbasaur, and B and Beardo pick Charmander)

?: WAIT! (comes out of the shadows) I'm late, aren't I?

Holly: Raven! You came! The real reason I kicked Blainely out is now revealed!

(Suddenly Mike appears in the portal. Jaye takes his Pokemon and replaces it with a Hoenn starter)

Holly: Okay, I want my sister on Team Kalos, so Mike is now on Team Hoenn.

(They go to their respective portals)

Holly: This will be an interesting season.

_Meanwhile, in Santalune Forest…_

(They now know about Raven's tardiness)

Raven: So I was thinking-

(Cody thinks he sees Diancie and runs off, Raven runs after him but Noah pulls her back)

**I have finally stopped procrastinating! Here is Episode 2, eliminations start next episode. Also, in a review, I was told that maybe I should thin the cast down a bit (48 is a lot, I agree) but it's all part of the plot, trust me. Oh, wait, don't forget to R&R and check out Tales of Evolution, an in-depth version of this told from the POV of Team Kalos with the dialogue and actions changed a bit. First chapter is the Codester (OH YEA!) as a TF fic (just chapter one) taking place right after he runs off but is found along with an Espeon by Team Kalos but that's all I'm telling you! See what happens next time on Total Drama Pokemon World!**


End file.
